sl_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Displacer
= The Displacer = The Displacer is a wrist-worn ichor draining implement. It can be used to attack a victim, and has increased power to harvest ichor and generate shift. The Displacer will allow you to drain ichor from your victims faster and in greater quantities than normal Corrupting. Contents * 1 Displacer (rigged, L) * 1 Displacer (rigged, S) * 1 Displacer (unrigged) * 1 Displacer HUD * 1 Set Instructions * 1 LM to Bloodlines Main Store Controls Because rigged items cannot touch-activate menus, the controls are different depending on whether you are wearing the rigged or unrigged version of the Displacer. The three methods of interacting with the Displacer are: #LEFT CLICK TO INITIATE MENU (unrigged only) If you left-click the Displacer, a menu should appear, giving you the following options: #*Channel #*Extension #*Texture #*Attack #*Mode #*Size #TYPE /11 + COMMAND INTO CHAT (both rigged and unrigged) If you type /11 and then one of the following commands, this will work for either rigged or unrigged versions: #*/11 Menu : bring up main menu #*/11 Mode : bring up mode menu #*/11 Attack : initiate an attack #*/11 Texture : change texture menu #*/11 Size : change size (unrigged only) #*/11 Extension: extend / retract blade #*/11 Channel : change chat channel #TOUCH THE INCLUDED HUD (both rigged and unrigged) There are three buttons on the HUD: #*Menu #*Extension #*Attack Attack When you choose the Attack menu button, your Displacer will search for nearby avatars to drain. Their names will appear in the menu, and you may select the one you wish to attack. Once you have done this, you will then be given a menu to choose how much humanity or ichor you'd like to drain from your victim. If the victim still has humanity left, the amounts will show in %. If the victim has no humanity left, then the amounts will be set in Therms (T). Selecting Drain Amounts The options you get for the amount to drain are calculated based on the amount of ichor you are able to take and the amount that your victim has to give. The standard values that you get are 0.1, 0.25, 0.5, 1, and 2.5 Liters, and 1, 5, 10, 25, 50, 75, and 100% humanity. The list may also include values to reduce the victim to a minimum amount (0.1 therms or 3% humanity), or the max amount that you are able to take. If the victim has below a minimum amount, you will just get an 'ALL' button in order to get the last remaining ichor or humanity that they have left. Selecting a Custom Amount You may also be given a 'Custom' button. This allows you to request a specific amount to take in a transaction. If you select this option, please follow the directions on the next dialog in order to select your custom amount. If you select an amount that it is not possible to take, you will get an error. Once you've selected the amount of ichor you'd like to convert, your victim will then receive a menu asking them if they'd like to allow you to drain them. They also are given a choice as to how much to give - so you may not get quite as much as you ask for! This is to keep in mind that a victim does have the ability to deny these requests. In order for the transaction to complete, the victim must agree to two dialogs: first by selecting the amount they are willing to allow you to take, and then they must agree to an animation permission request. The animation permission request starts the transaction. Mode All the Bloodlines attachments may be either be used in "Free" or "Bloodlines" mode. If in free mode, the Displacer will simply animate the attack on your victim. In Bloodlines mode, it will interact with the game and website, and give you options for amounts to drain. Texture Use this option to change the texture of your Displacer. The Displacer comes with 6 default textures, and premium texture packs are coming soon!